Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 01
is the first episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 155th/156th episode of the Metal Saga, marking the start of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel anime. It first aired in two parts on April 8, 2012 and April 15, 2012 in Japan. It aired as one episode alongside Defeat Pirate Orochi! as a one-hour special on August 17, 2013 in the United States. Plot Part 1 Seven years since the ultimate fight where the No. 1 Blader in the World, Gingka Hagane, defeated the God of Destruction, Nemesis, in order to save the world from a demise. Zyro Kurogane, a new Blader and admirer of Gingka Hagane, is dashing in the streets, in a hurry, and quite worried. A Beyblade tournament is going on, with one Blader winning against the other. After that match, Zyro quickly arrives where he is ready and confident for his battle. Zyro and his competitor are ready, while Zyro reveals his Beyblade, Samurai Ifrit W145CF. They begin and yell "3... 2... 1...Let It Rip!" The Bladers launch their Beys in an ultimate fight. With Samurai Ifrit getting some successful hits against the opponent and with the upper hand. Soon enough, Zyro decides to end it as he commands Ifraid to jump into the air, where Samurai Ifraid is then commanded to strike downwards and hit the opponent. In the end, Zyro takes the win as he and Samurai Ifrit are proud of the victory. Which people cheering and such, Zyro decides to thank one person in all his might, Gingka. And Zyro also feels as if he is strong enough to take on anyone and with all this training. He has a flashback to the past, a moment in the past where Zyro was a young child, and Gingka Hagane gave young Zyro his future Beyblade, Samurai Ifrit. Ever since then, Zyro had idolized Gingka and has wished to be just like him, and with it, he will make it. Later, at the WBBA, Tsubasa is at work where he receives an incoming transmission from his co-worker, Madoka Amano at the B-Pit. Tsubasa is now the Director of the WBBA while Madoka manages the B-Pit. Madoka tells Tsubasa some news and which Tsubasa replies. Later, Madoka is about to open the door for the B-Pit where subsequently, a large pack of young children startle and surprise Madoka. Zyro is then shown to be walking along, finding Bladers battling and training. One such Blader makes a mistake and accidentally shoots his Beyblade near Zyro. The Blader apologized, but Zyro does not mind and happily gives him his Bey back. The boy thanks Zyro and tells him of a tournament that is happening close to the training site. Zyro is surprised, and dashes to the tournament. Zyro gets to the tournament, and is totally in awe. He finds that the tournament is not like the normal ones, in fact, it is based on zero gravity. Beyblade has entered a new era, where BeyStadiums now move and completely change the game like never before. Maru, a fellow Beyblade mechanic much like Madoka, is watching the battle as she analyses it with her BeyComputer. Zyro takes a gander at the battle, seeing how the BeyStadium they are in, is remotely large. With Bladers standing on platforms held in the air where the BeyStadium moves in a circular motion as the Beys fight. Drastically adding more factors to the battle and making it more enjoyable and suspenseful. The battle ends, and Zyro wants to go next. Three Bladers stop Zyro and tell him that they are next in line and Zyro will have to wait. Zyro tells him that he is very eager to battle as this is his first time battling in zero gravity. The three Bladers make a compromise with Zyro and tell him he can go next as long as they fight Zyro, in a 9 vs. 1. Zyro agrees, much to their surprise and prepare for it. Everyone is ready and they all yell "Let It Rip!" as the Beys are launched. Every Beyblade fights fiercely as Zyro and Ifrit are ready for anything. However, what the three Bladers don't tell Zyro is that they are teaming up against Zyro. They gang up on Zyro and start clashing and battling Ifraid, trapping it. Zyro is startled, but quickly recovers. He commands Samurai Ifrit to escape which is successful and the tables get turned. Zyro has Samurai Ifraid start to attack and push back the nine Beys. As this rages on, Zyro puts his full potential into this and as a result, wins the match of the zero gravity BeyStadium. People around cheer as Zyro gives a speech to everyone of his own victory. However just then, a Blader comes by with his voice startling all Bladers while making Maru excited. The Blader introduces himself as Shinobu Hiryuin, with his Beyblade, Ninja Salamander SW145SD, and he challenges Zyro to a battle. To test the actual power he has; Zyro accepts. Shinobu warns him though, that he is the strongest Blader around this part of the city and Zyro will have to work hard in it. Part 2 Directly where it left off, Zyro Kurogane and the "Invincible Salamander", Shinobu Hiryuin are in the premise of their battle; a battle royale. Zyro is eager to take on the Beypark's No. 1 Blader, while Shinobu wants to show Zyro what happens to those who change the ways of the Beypark. They both get ready to do battle in the humongous Zero-G Stadium, with their Beys being set up and ready to shoot, they prepare for their match. They are finally ready, "Let It Rip!" and begin the battle. Zyro commands Samurai Ifrit W145CF to get some hits at Shinobu's Beyblade, the Ninja Salamander SW145SD. It is nothing but useless, as Shinobu is having Salamander dodge and use the Stadium's slope to his very advantage. Zyro is not very keen on this and tries his best to use some counters and such, but to no luck. Shinobu continues to play and toy with Zyro and his Samurai Ifrit, making Zyro even more furious and desperate to find a way. Zyro then commands Ifraid to strike a direct hit at Salamander, yet it too, is futile when Salamander a dodges. Zyro seems to have had enough and won't take it any longer, so he has Ifraid attack once more, yet Ninja Salamander dodged again and throws Samurai Ifraid up into the air. Zyro uses this as his advantage as he begins his Special Spin move, "Shooting Star Crash". Samurai Ifraid uses this and strikes downward, aiming to knockout Ninja Salamander. Shinobu however, is shocked and worried at this and in a quick reflex, commands Salamander to dodge it. However as a result, several cracks and heavy damage is done to the Stadium's center, shocking nearly everyone; including Zyro Kurogane. Shinobu uses this as his advantage with Salamander getting direct hits and in the end, pushes Ifraid to an escape pocket of the Zero-G Stadium and knocks-out Samurai Ifraid. Giving Shinobu Hiryuin the win, and ending Zyro Kurogane's consecutive victories. Zyro is quite shocked and leaves the Beypark afterward. Zyro is then walking on the sidewalk, thinking of the battle he just had. He is respective towards Shinobu's strength and power, but will need to be more powerful before he thinks he can take on the Invincible Salamander. He heads to a burger joint; which happens to be owned by Benkei Hanawa. As Zyro enters, the owner, Benkei gives Zyro a meal consisting of a triple-beef burger, side fries, and a beverage. Zyro marvels at Benkei's generosity and eats the triple-beef burger, enjoying it so with delight. Maru then pops out of nowhere, eating some of Zyro's fries, while startling Zyro. Zyro tells Benkei that he just had a battle with Shinobu Hiryuin, and is trembling at what to do. He wants to get stronger, but with the immerse power Shinobu holds, Zyro doesn't think his luck will do him any good. Zyro also tells that he wants to match the likes of No. 1 Blader, Gingka Hagane, and become the next No. 1. Benkei is skeptical at first, yet tells Zyro that he himself knew of Gingka, as well as former Beyblade legend, Kyoya Tategami; who Zyro appears to be unaware of. Kyoya was an old friend of Benkei, yet in a long time, Benkei hasn't seem him. Just then, Benkei tells Zyro that he decided he will train Zyro to become stronger than Shinobu and match the likes of Gingka Hagane. Zyro is very thankful towards Benkei while Maru tells the two she will help as well With two people, Zyro will do all he can to train to his fullest and become even stronger than before. Major Events *The new protagonist, Zyro Kurogane is introduced, with his Beyblade, Samurai Ifrit W145CF. *Zyro is introduced to "Cyclone Stadium Battles". *Zyro enters the "Metal Bey City Beypark Battle Royal" and wins. *Zyro encounters Shinobu Hiryuin, the top Blader in the Metal Bey City Bey Park. *Tsubasa Otori is revealed to be the new "Director of the WBBA", while Madoka Amano now runs the B-Pit. *Zyro battles Shinobu Hiryuin, the No. 1 Blader at the local Beypark, and loses, ending his 107 winning streak. *Zyro meets and befriends Maru, a Beyblade engineer and data collector; very similar to the young Madoka Amano and Kenny. *Zyro meets and befriends Benkei Hanawa, Metal Bey City's local burger shop owner, Bull Burger. *Benkei agrees to help Zyro to train and defeat Shinobu. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Maru *Shinobu Hiryuin *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Gingka Hagane (flashback) Beyblades *Samurai Ifrit W145CF (Zyro's) *Ninja Salamander SW145SD (Shinobu's) *Various HWS Beys **Thermal Capricorne 125D (no face mark) **Ray Capricorne 125B (no face mark) **Aquario 125F (no face mark) **Spiral Gil 145B (no face mark) Featured Beybattles *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs. tournament competitors (Various HWS Beys) = Zyro and Ifrit. *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs. 7 Battle Royal challengers (Various HWS Beys) = Zyro and Ifrit. *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs. Shinobu Hiryuin (Ninja Salamander SW145SD) = Shinobu and Salamander. Trivia *This episode shares part of its name with the English dub name of the fourth episode of the Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl anime series. *Dashian Wang reads the opening. *Multiple anime changes have occurred with this episode: **A new title card animation is introduced. **The Japanese preview soundtrack has been changed. **The Japanese opening and ending themes have been switched to Zero-G Bey! Go! and Looking Up Smiling (We Go!) respectively. The English opening became the ''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' theme with the ending being an instrumental version. **Gingka Hagane is no longer the main protagonist; having been replaced by Zyro Kurogane. Gallery 1.png 2-0.png 3.png 4-0.png 5.png 6a.png 7.png 8.png 9.png 10.png 11.png 12.png 13.png 14.png 15.png Video Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Shogun Steel Episodes Category:Episodes